worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinra Republic Dramatis Personae
Government Executive *'Cid Shinra' :Current President of the Shinra Republic, sworn in the year 3385. Distantly related to Rufus Shinra of the Nova Terran Shinra Republic. *'Anthony Sinclair' :Chief of Staff to the President. President Shinra's chief aide and closest advisor. Member of a long line of Sinclairs who have served the Shinra family since time long forgotten. Not related to President Sinclair of the Sovereignty. *'William Wright' :Secretary of State. Cabinent level director of the Department of Foreign Affairs and chief diplomat of the Shinra Republic. Special Intelligence Division *'Christopher Veld' :Director of the Special Intelligence Division, known among themselves as the Turks. The SID serves as the President's personal intelligence and special operations force, and answers only to him. The existence of the SID is not public information, and remains one of the most closely guarded secrets of the Republic. *'Michael Westen' :Senior Special Agent of the Turks. His cover is that of a former Shinra Republic spy who left under "less than favorable" conditions. Often works with Fiona Glenanne and Sam Axe, and recently partned with rookie Turk Jesse Porter. *'Jesse Porter' :Special Agent of the Turks. A recent recruit of the ultra-secretive agency, his cover is that of a fired counter-intelligence officer. Partnered up with Michael Westen, who was the cause of his termination as a part of establishing Agent Porter's cover. *'Elena' :A rookie Special Agent of the Turks. Her current cover is as an assistant liason to The Refuge's embassy on Midgar. Department of Foreign Affairs *'Aeris Gainsborough' :Assistant Secretary of State, has served as Ambassador to numerous nations including The United Nations of Earth and Nova Terra and United Star Kingdom of New Anglia. Member of the Cetra, an ancient Esper race native to the Midgar System. *'Terra Branford' :Serving as the Shinra Republic Ambassador to the United Star Kingdom of New Anglia, she is also an Esper. Military Army *'Stephen "Sephiroth" Roth' :Marshal General in the Shinra Republic Army. One of the Army's most capable leaders, he is also a very powerful Esper. Honorable and extremely loyal, he is considered one of the finest officers to have ever served in the Army. Often compared to Grand Admiral Cristophe. First person to be promoted to the rank of Marshal General. *'Russell "Rusty" Benson' :Marshal General in the Shinra Republic Army. He is the second officer promoted to the rank of Marshal General. *'Celes Chere' :Marshal General in the Shinra Republic Army. Formerly the commander of the First Army Group, she was only recently selected for promotion to the supreme rank. She is the third officer promoted to the rank of Marshal General. *'Kevin "Kefka" Palazzo' :Marshal in the Shinra Republic Army. Seen as a rising star, and rumored to be considered by President Shinra for appointment as the third Marshal General in the Army, though ultimately passed over in favor of Celes Chere. He is also a powerful Esper, though perhaps not as great as Sephiroth. Currently commands the Army's elite Fifth Army Group. *'Marcus Anthony' :Lieutenant General in the Shinra Republic Army. Commands XIII Corps. *'Cecil Harvey' :Major General in the Shinra Republic Army. Commands the famous 327th Airmobile Division, better known as the "Red Wings". The 327th is a part of the Army's elite Fifth Army Group. *'Cyan Garamonde' :Brigadier in the Shinra Republic Army. Commands the First Brigade of the 327th Airmobile Division. A native of Doma. *'Lucius Vorenus' :Captain in the Shinra Republic Army. Commands a company of the 131st Infantry Division, XIII Corps. *'Titus Pullo' :Sergeant in the Shinra Republic Army. Serves under Captain Vorenus of the 131st Infantry Division. *'Biggs and Wedge' :Two soldiers of the Shinra Republic Army. Known to frequent the bars and other "attractions" of the Wall Market. Navy *'Leo Cristophe' :Grand Admiral in the Shinra Republic Navy. An extremely honorable and capable commander, widely considered to be the best officer in the Navy. He is often compared to Marshal General Roth, although Admiral Cristophe is not an Esper. As a Rear Admiral, he was in command of Task Force 33 during the 3380 conflict against Wutai Seperatists. Present for the destruction of the troop transport XX-781 resulting in the loss of an entire Army division. Five years later he would take command of the Junon Fleet Base and initiate the design work for the Wasp-class Assault Ships. He was later the first person to be promoted to the rank of Grand Admiral by President Shinra. Flies his flag aboard the Battle Carrier (CVB) SRS Chimaera. *'Gilad Pellaeon' :Grand Admiral in the Shinra Republic Navy. Flies his flag aboard the Battle Carrier SRS Ragnarok. He is the second person promoted to the rank of Grand Admiral. *'Edward Clarke' :Grand Admiral in the Shinra Republic Navy. Flies his flag aboard the Battle Carrier SRS Sovereign. He is the third person promoted to the rank of Grand Admiral. *'Stacy Adams' :Rear Admiral in the Shinra Republic Navy. Commander of Task Force 33 and flies her flag aboard the Fleet Carrier (CV) SRS Independence. *'Geoffrey Tolwyn' :Rear Admiral in the Shinra Republic Navy. Commander of Task Force 11 and flies his flag aboard the Fleet Carrier SRS Tiger's Claw. *'Adam Perry' :Commodore in the Shinra Republic Navy. Commander of Task Force 14 and flies his flag aboard the Assault Ship (AS) SRS Wasp. *'James Taggart' :Commodore in the Shinra Republic Navy. Commands the secretive Special Research and Development Unit (SRDU). *'Peter Scott' :Captain in the Shinra Republic Navy. Commands the Light Carrier (CVL) SRS Pioneer and Task Force 26. Leader of the convoy group sent to aid the New Anglian campaign against the Free Republic of Pendleton in early 3400. *'Rockwell "Rock" Torrey' :Captain in the Shinra Republic Navy. Commands the Star Cruiser (SC) SRS Dauntless as a part of Task Force 33. Intelligence Nonaffiliated *'Setzer Gabbiani' :Captain of the yacht Blackjack, gambler and pilot-for-hire. *'Locke Cole' :An experienced thief treasure hunter. Will often accept jobs for cash, though still does plenty of "hunting" on his own time. *'Fiona Glenanne' :Known associate of the "renegade" spy Michael Westen. A successful arms dealer and rumored rebel fighter out of UN space, though this has never been proven. *'Sam Axe' :Known associate of the "renegade" spy Michael Westen. A retired Navy special operator, he has amassed a remarkable number of "old friends" from whom he can acquire nearly any type of information. Category:Character Information Category:Shinra Republic